


Overwatch

by guineamania



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Assault, F/M, Girl Power, Kidnapping, Secret Identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen returns to a Starling City ruled by an oppressive overlord, Malcolm Merlyn. Team Arrow is fighting in the shadows with a mysterious accomplice while Oliver is Malcolm's right hand. When our team need a little extra help, secret identities are revealled and Team Overwatch need to step up and save the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwatch

**Author's Note:**

> Amazing art for this fic at: http://red-b-rackham.livejournal.com/28840.html

 

“There’s a new player,” John stated, walking into their underground base. Oliver sat on the floor trying to reassemble their computer systems, he was in the exact same position as John had left him a few hours ago. They had to scrounge whatever they could find and Oliver was still trying to catch up on what he had missed in the five years he was missing; the USA had changed so much as he fought for his life on foreign soil. Robert Queen had been one of the Prime Minister’s aides when it became a dictatorship. Malcolm Merlyn had been elected to power and before anyone realised what was happening he was changing all their laws and there was no way to eject him from power. He claimed that America was at war and we needed to stand as one nation and cut ourselves off to remain safe. It was then Robert Queen became a mole for the rebels; Oliver didn’t find out until his father was buried on an island in the North China Sea. Malcolm had converted Moira Queen to his side and had organised the death of Robert Queen. The father, son and the son’s latest love affair got on the boat and none of them were supposed to return. But Oliver did. Oliver returned to a city where the subjects were practically slaves and free thought was punished. Oliver was partially protected by his mother but he was not going to let his father’s crusade be halter. Oliver Queen was the Arrow, face of the rebel movement and a beacon of hope. Every day more rebel pockets were appearing across Starling City all turning to the Arrow for guidance.

“Send someone to go check them out, we are close, we can’t risk ruining it all now,” Oliver murmured, still trying to work out which wires went where. John loomed over him.

“That one goes in the red socket,” he instructed quietly.

“I knew that,” Oliver snapped but his right hand man now had his attention.

“He is called Overwatch and has done the one thing no one ever could. He’s hacked the Merlyn network. We’ve been securely sent all the files on his personal computer and access to his email account. And that’s just a gesture of good will,” John explained and that really got Oliver’s attention.

“I need a meeting. Get Laurel to use the SCPD systems to check the data and arrange to meet in a neutral location,” Oliver commanded as he finally got one of the computers set up. If this person was as good as they claimed then he would be invaluable.

 

“Smoak! The boss needs your report now!” the head of her department shouted. Felicity rolled her eyes and hurriedly printed off the report that had been finished for days. If she had told the idiot that ran the department that she had finished then he would have given her extra work, leaving no time for her extra-curricular activities. Like arranging a meeting with the Arrow. Felicity had been working for Queen Consolidated for the past three years and that seemed to grant her some form of protection from Merlyn. But she knew there were people, especially in the Glades that didn’t have that luxury. Taxes had rocketed up to maintain Meryln and his friend’s lifestyle as well as the army that waited at their borders; independent businesses struggled to survive and all those that were now unemployed were sorted into jobs that suited their skill set. It was happening all across the country but Starling City bore the brunt of it. The Arrow was the only public figure that was resisting and even the rebels that worked with him had never seen his face; it was rumoured that he had a source in the police department and that was why they hadn’t been able to catch him. Every other week they thought they had found his liar but he was already long gone before they arrived. Felicity had been working gathering her own portfolio of information from the relative safety of her boring desk job and had just sent it to a secure drop box that the Arrow used. It was untraceable both ways so she had no idea if he had received the information, that was until he replied and demanded a meeting. “Lis?” Felicity was ready to shout at who ever had come down here demanding that report again when she looked up and saw the face of her best friend and one of her companions in crime. Thea Queen. The duo had been friends ever since Felicity had begun work at QC. One night Thea confessed that her father was actually Malcolm Merlyn and he was training her to fight, to be a warrior. Thea had clearly expected Felicity to reject her but her friend remained by her side. It was clear that despite paternal relations, Thea hated her father so when Felicity needed some muscle to protect her organisation Thea was the best choice. And no one would ever suspect a Queen to be fighting the government.

“Hey yeah come in,” Felicity smiled and Thea slid into the spare chair.

“Sara’s arranged the meeting for tonight and she says she will head it this time,” Thea smiled. When Felicity had brought in Thea and Sara they both demanded that they would be the faces of Overwatch. And Felicity agreed, she was not trained to defend herself apart from a couple of self-defence classes and she wanted to watch her friend’s back from the shadows.

“Okay, time to meet the Arrow,” Felicity smiled.

 

“I don’t like you going on your own. At least let Roy wait on the roof,” John tried to convince Oliver but the Arrow was not going to be swayed.

“I don’t want to spook him. I’ll have comms and I can hold my own until you arrive if anything happens,” Oliver assured John and that at least seemed to appease him. Oliver was always charging into things without a thought to his own safety; one of these days it was going to get him killed. Oliver changed into the suit and with bow strapped to his back he rode to the meeting point. It was just an alleyway in the Glades. Despite Malcolm Meryln’s reforms, the Glades was still the least observed area in the city. They had to dodge nightly patrols but there were plenty of hiding spots where a secret meeting could happen without anyone intruding. Oliver hid his bike and stood in the shadows waiting for Overwatch to arrive. A figure dressed all in white vaulted the little wall at the end and landed softly; long blonde hair cascaded down her back and her features were covered with a little white mask. She looked around slowly, her eyes focusing on Oliver. “Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice but there is no time to waste,” she explained slowly, hands on her hips but itching for the bow staff on her back like Oliver’s hands itched for his bow.

“Your information was very through. I needed to see for myself who you were. And I am disappointed Overwatch would not meet with me face to face,” Oliver stated, voice modulator on even though he was sure he had never met this person before.

“How did you know?” the woman asked.

“You are a soldier, a fighter not a tech expert. I’m guessing your boss is not trained in warfare so you came to face the big bad vigilante just in case we turned on you,” Oliver stated and the defensive stance of his opponent gave him the confirmation he needed.

“You are lucky your information is valuable to me. We don’t have a tech on my team. I have come to recruit, I am also guessing due to the sensitive nature of this mission that you must be good at what you do,” Oliver continued.

“Are you trying to bring us into your mission? I didn’t come here for that, we have our own operation. I came to talk so we wouldn’t get in each other’s way. Another reason my employer didn’t come here was for the identity of Overwatch to remain a secret,” she continued and Oliver understood their caution. He wasn’t looking forward to more people knowing his identity but it was a necessary evil to recruit the skills Overwatch offered.

“I wish for my identity to remain concealed but I have to reveal it to my team mates. I can’t force you into joining me. I will stay out of your way but think about it. Being divided will only hinder us in defeating Merlyn,” Oliver stated, backing away. “Think about it,” he stated before straddling his bike and racing away. He had to hope they would see sense but he couldn’t risk making any enemies in this business.

“They’ll come around,” John sighed through the headset.

“I still think I know her from somewhere,” Oliver murmured back as he drove.

 

“I know him from somewhere,” Sara exclaimed, walking into the flat she shared with Felicity. Felicity had been trying to find as much information about the Arrow as she could while she waited for Sara to get home. Thea had left as soon as the Arrow had to be able to make it to a dinner that Malcolm Merlyn was hosting. She hated it but the daughter of Moira Queen had to attend; at least she had Tommy for company, apparently he hated them as much as Thea did.

“No one knows anything about him. The SCPD are practically giving him free reign with very little investigating. He must know someone high up in the department to get him that sort of leeway to work with. Everyone the press rumour to be the Arrow have been systematically crossed off the list and everyone is stumped,” Felicity explained as Sara changed out of the canary outfit.

“I can ask dad if he knows anything but I don’t really want him to know I am involved in this fight,” Sara shouted from the bedroom.

“No I don’t want to put Quentin at risk. Do you think we should do this?” Felicity asked, closing down her search and turning to face the open bedroom door.

“I think we can function on our own now the Arrow has agreed to let us do our jobs but I think a combined front would be more effective. We need to talk to Thea about it though. It’s the two of you that are taking the greatest risk letting more people in on your identities,” Sara explained, hopping to pull on a pair of high heels. Sara had returned miraculously alive after the Queen’s gambit sunk. It was two years before Oliver Queen returned and Sara still wouldn’t tell anyone what happened apart from she was trained by a group of assassins, the same group of assassins that Malcolm Merlyn was the leader of. Sara had left the league with her girlfriend Nyssa when Sara found out how desolate Starling City had become in her three year absence and she was still hiding from him. Thankfully, Malcolm had never known her as Sara Lance, only her assassin name Ta-er al-Safar. If anyone knew how dangerous Malcolm Merlyn could be it was Sara. She had taken a job at Oliver Queen’s nightclub. Oliver still seemed to feel guilty about the Queen’s Gambit even though it was just nearly six years ago and would do anything to help the Lance sisters.

“We’ll talk to Thea tomorrow and make our decision,” Felicity nodded, returning to her searches.

“Make sure to sleep tonight won’t you dear,” Sara teased on her way out and Felicity just flipped her off.

 

The next morning Felicity awoke startled in front of her computer systems. She hadn’t made it to bed the night before and the crick in her neck was taunting her for it. She moaned staring at the blinking time on her clock; it was only five in the morning. There was another hour or so before she had to get up for work. There was no way she was getting anymore sleep though so she might as well carry on the Arrow research from the night before. The only real suspect they ever had was Oliver Queen; the Arrow begun his work just as the billionaire returned from the dead and he claimed the Arrow rescued him when there was no one else to confirm his story. It was suspicious, why would the Arrow rescue someone in the nobility when he was focused on taking down Merlyn’s associates. Captain Lance had even gone so far as to arrest Oliver but while Oliver was on a tracking anklet and in his home, the Arrow had stopped a robbery across the city. That combined with Oliver being Malcolm’s prodigy had got him released and all suspicions dropped. The police hadn’t had any better luck with the rest of the potential suspects. It was a dead end. But that still didn’t explain the lack of interest of the police force in solving this mystery. He had to have someone on the inside. But who would have that much impact apart from Quentin and the District Attorney Laurel Lance, Sara’s sister. Neither of them would side with a vigilante which was why Sara never told them of her extra-curricular activities. It just didn’t make sense. But now she had to go to work in the belly of the beast. Ever since his return, Moira had been training Oliver Queen to take over the legacy and he was surprisingly good at it. Unfortunately this mean all the departments were under intense scrutiny even the IT department. She couldn’t do any serious Overwatch work in that building anymore.

 

Felicity was testing her new addition to the company’s firewall when a person cleared his throat in the doorway to get her attention. Felicity’s eyes shot up, ready to shout at her boss for hurrying her; he just didn’t understand that things like this took time or her improvements could jeopardise the whole system’s security. However before she could open her mouth her eyes caught up and it finally registered that Oliver Queen was stood in her little booth. “Felicity Smoak?” he asked but her mind was still trying to catch up. “Hi, I’m Oliver Queen,” he stated as she bit back a laugh.

“Yes, of course, I know who you are. You’re Mr Queen,” Felicity stated, trying to play it cool and failing horribly.

“Oh no,” Oliver shook his head, “Mr Queen was my father.” Felicity filed away the fact that Oliver definitely did not want to be confused for his father but she didn’t have the time to think about it now.

“Right but he’s dead, I mean he drowned. But you didn’t, which means you could come down to the IT department and listen to me babble,” Felicity babbled, he was stunningly attractive which wasn’t helping this situation at all. He was the enemy, and her boss. This was all so confusing. “Which will end in 3, 2, 1,” she managed to wrangle back control. Credit to him, he didn’t seem in the slightest fazed by her little outburst.

“I’m having some trouble with my computer and everyone told me you were the person to come and see,” Oliver stated with a sweet little smile as he handed the laptop over. There were bullet holes in it. Actual bullet holes. “I was at my coffee shop searching the web and I, spilt a latte on it,” he blantently lied. Usually the high ups in Malcolm’s organisation stayed out of the dirty work but maybe Mr Queen was proving himself or something.

“Really?” Felicity tested to see if he was really going to stick with this barmy story.

“Yeah,” he nodded, Felicity looked up sceptically.

“These look a lot like bullet holes,” she tried again but if anything he was persistent.

“My coffee shop is in a bad neighbourhood,” he deadpanned. “If there is anything you can salvage from it I would really appreciate it,” he smiled, slightly flirtatiously. It would be good to have the Oliver Queen owe her a favour. Felicity just nodded and Oliver slowly left her be. Of all her weird interactions since she moved to Starling, that was the weirdest one by a mile. But she just shrugged it off.

 

The next day the assassin Deadshot was taken in by the SCPD. Apparently he was scouting out a building that looked suspiciously like the one in the blueprints she recovered from Oliver’s laptop. Deadshot’s targets were Moira Queen and Walter Steele so it made sense that Oliver would want to know the targets. That lie still stuck with her though. Why wouldn’t he just say that it was business for Malcolm then she would have to do it? Oliver Queen was a mystery and Felicity hates mysteries.

 

“Deadshot got far too close to ruining everything,” Oliver stated, spinning around in his chair aimlessly. “If he had killed Moira and Walter then Malcolm would use that to further his plans in their names,” he continued as Roy walked in.

“All we are doing is stalling Oliver, we’re taking out some of Malcolm’s business partners and stopping him from having the backing needed to take this next step, whatever this next step is, but we need to take him down directly,” John stated.

“I know but we need to know his plan. If we take him down he will have people in place to carry on in his name. We will martyr him in the eyes of the higher class,” Oliver argued. He understood the tension. It did feel as if they were fighting so hard for things to stay the same when they really needed it to improve. He needed to earn Merlyn’s trust to get in on the plan then they could work. They needed him to lose the faith of his followers. They also needed a revolution. That was the Arrow’s job. As well as taking out Merlyn’s followers, he was saving people and returning their money to them. He was making people see him as a Robin Hood character so they would side with him when the time came. It was a long plan that could all fall through on the smallest mistake.

“We need Overwatch,” Roy contributed, placing his bow on the stand. They did; currently their mission was only spreading by word of mouth and if they wanted the public to rise then they needed to get the word out to more people. John’s technical skills were enough to get by but not what they needed. They couldn’t be tracked, then the police would be able to find them no matter how fast they ran. They needed someone who could stay under the radar; for example someone who hacked Malcolm Meryln’s personal accounts.

“We can’t pressure them though. We can’t risk alienating people this late in the game,” John stated and once again they were back where they began.

“I need to become CEO,” Oliver stated and no one could think of a way to argue. They had planned on waiting and seeing who he could trust in the business but he didn’t have time. As CEO Malcolm would have to bring him into the fold and he would know the plan. Malcolm had no reason to suspect that Oliver was the Arrow or that Oliver wanted him out of power. If anything he should believe he could trust Oliver the most as Oliver wasn’t there for his dirty rise to power.

“You’ll need at least two people you trust. One as your assistant and one at the head of Applied Sciences,” John stated. Oliver had been thinking about that; he needed to ask Laurel but he was thinking of bringing Sara in as his assistant. It wouldn’t be looked upon strangely as he knew Sara, intimately, and would want a new assistant. Applied Sciences would be more difficult; but he also had a plan. And that plan’s name was Felicity Smoak.

 

“Oliver Queen takes over as CEO of Queen Consolidated,” Felicity murmured to herself reading the morning’s paper at her desk. “The returning Queen heir has taken to his throne after his father’s unfortunate death aboard the Queen’s Gambit. President and Mayor of Starling City, Malcolm Merlyn says that he is pleased that Oliver has decided to take over the family business and he looks forward to working in collaboration with his Godson in the future,” she continues with a scoff at the end. All the pieces seemed to be falling into place for Merlyn and she had no idea how to stop it.

“Miss Smoak, Mr Queen wishes to see you in his office,” Oliver’s assistant stated and Felicity’s heart audibly thudded in her chest. Was she being fired? She was the best technician in the department; unless Mr Queen had found out about her night time activities. If he had then being fired would be the least of her worries. Felicity took her time getting up all the floors to the CEO’s office in a vain attempt to compose herself. It didn’t work. “You can’t fire me, I am the best person in that hopeless department. If you are going to fire anyone fire my supervisor, to be able to supervise you need to know what your minions are doing and he clearly doesn’t,” Felicity ranted, storming into Oliver Queen’s office. Oliver just looked up with what looked like fond little smile.

“I’m not firing you Felicity. I’m giving you a promotion,” Oliver stated bluntly, stunning Felicity. But nothing could cause Felicity Smoak to be speechless.

“What do you mean a promotion? I’m a nobody, don’t you need to board to do that or at least an interview or something,” Felicity continued, Oliver just let her wear herself out before speaking himself.

“The board has given me permission to bring on my own staff as long as they have proved themselves trustworthy. And as for an interview you did perfectly well with my laptop,” Oliver explained calmly.

“So that’s what that was for. I knew your lie was too bad to be an actual excuse,” Felicity chuckled, missing a slight look of hurt in Oliver’s expression.

“Well I had to test your skills myself. I can have someone incompetent in charge of my applied sciences division,” Oliver shrugged, Felicity’s heart skipped a beat. Applied Sciences, she had wanted to be put on the Applied Science’s division ever since they expanded it but they only recruited the best. Now she was going to be the boss; it had to be a trick. “It isn’t a trick Ms Smoak,” Oliver replied, Felicity slapped a hand over her mouth. She had no filter what so ever. “So do you want the job?” Oliver asked, staring through Felicity’s soul.

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Felicity smiled.

 

“Guess what just happened to me?” Felicity exclaimed as soon as Sara walked in the door that evening.

“A common mugging?” Sara asked sarcastically. “I bet it’s not as exciting as my news,” she added with a grin.

“I bet mine’s more exciting,” Felicity replied with a beaming grin.

“I got offered a job at Queen Consolidated as Oliver’s assistant!” Sarah squeal as Felicity shouted, “I’m QC’s new head of Applied Sciences.” They just stared at each other.

“Overwatch say what?” Sara asked, slowly sinking down onto their couch.

“Oliver Queen gave me a promotion this afternoon. He said he was bringing in some new staff who he could trust. He said he trusted me due to the help with his laptop,” Felicity explained, her face wrinkling into a frown.

“He said the same to me. I needed an assistant he could trust at his side and due to our friendship he believed he could,” Sara stated. Either they were missing something or Oliver Queen was digging his own grave. “There’s a gala on tomorrow night to celebrate Oliver taking over the company. I have an invitation and will be supposed to be networking. I can try and get traces on a many people’s phone signals as possible,” Sara stated and Felicity smiled. If they could get location and data information from the phones of the people closest to Merlyn as well as Merlyn’s computer and Oliver’s computer data then they would have enough to feed to the rebel network and start a revolt. They couldn’t just take down Merlyn, he had far too many precautions in place. They needed to reveal his plans to everyone and the people had to destroy him. The point of Overwatch, and Team Arrow in a sense, was to show everyone the true Malcolm Merlyn and that you can stand up to him.

 

“At least look like you are enjoying yourself Oliver,” Moira scolded him as Oliver downed another glass of champagne. He was not nearly drunk enough to deal with this gala.

“Of course mother, where would I rather be than here on a Saturday night?” Oliver smiled, the insincerity dripping from his voice.

“Verdant!” Tommy called out, appearing behind Oliver and draping his arm over his best friend’s shoulders. “What’s the point of owning a club if you can’t go there?” he grinned, irking Moira even more. The club had been a great idea just after he returned back. Merlyn was adamant that Oliver inherit the family business but he needed an excuse to be out at all hours of the night. The back-up base is underneath Verdant. It is where he keeps all his spare kit but not the main base so it will never be linked to Oliver Queen. The club made it look like he was still a playboy and showed his business sense. It helped that Thea was the manager, another Moira Queen initiative to make her children look better, and so he didn’t actually have to do anything.

“My dear friend is correct, what is the point?” Oliver laughed, snagging another glass off a tray as the waiter moved past.

“You need to grow up Oliver. Your sister is more mature than you, if you want Malcolm to approve of you taking over the company then you need to show him he can trust you,” Moira hissed before prowling away.

“I already have the company!” Oliver shouted back.

“Your mother’s so uptight. You’re Malcolm’s favourite, he likes you even more than me,” Tommy joked but Oliver could sense the pain behind his words.

“Yeah, he does doesn’t he,” Oliver sighed but he was dragged out of his musings by Thea’s approach.

“Hello big brother and big brother’s delinquent friend,” Thea teased, grinning at them both. She looked stunning in a purple strapless dress with her brown hair curled and twisted into some intricate up do.

“Hey Speedy,” Tommy and Oliver replied simultaneously.

“You know I hate that nickname,” Thea rolled her eyes in mock irritation. “I see mum has already given you the, it is your social responsibility as Queen’s, speech,” she continued, her voice a perfect mimicry of Moira’s. It brought a genuine smile to Oliver’s face in a way that only his baby sister could. Tommy opened his mouth, presumably for some sassy response but gunshots interrupted him.

 

Oliver’s head snapped round, catching John’s eye. It did help having a bodyguard after his return from the island; it meant he had a man on his side. Oliver had tried his best to unite all the rebel groups and emphasise the fact this was a long game but there were always little groups that disobeyed his orders. However more gunshots pierced the frenzied screaming, and rebels with military grade weapons emerged on the balcony and through the back doors. “Dig get mum, Sara and Thea out of here. Call in Laurel and Roy and get in touch with Overwatch. Those guys are good and we need all hands on deck,” Oliver whispered to his security and John nodded, he passed Oliver an ear piece and a pistol and they got to work. Oliver had to try and take out as many of these rebels as possible. Malcolm was already gone and so taking some of these diplomats hostage would only draw Malcolm’s attention to their plight. It had been Laurel’s idea for John to pretend to train Oliver in hand to hand combat so it would not be strange to see him fight in Oliver Queen mode. He was certainly glad for that now.

 

He jumped up the stairs three at a time hoping no one would notice him.

“Oliver, Thea, Sara and Moira are out of the building. Captain Lance was inside and has got most of the people out. However the rebels and police are facing off at all entrances. There’s no way to get in until I have my kit and backup,” John whispered through the earpiece. Oliver looked down over the ballroom and saw twelve hostages, kneeling in the centre of the ballroom with their hands on their heads as they were searched. He didn’t recognise most of them but Tommy was in the centre, wisely keeping his head down.

“I can hold out. All Malcolm’s security are down, they are good,” Oliver replied as he slid through the shadows. Oliver could hear another voice talking to John in the background as he silently knocked out one of the rebels and dragged his body into an alcove.

“I’ve had to tell Lance I’ve got a man inside. He doesn’t know it is you though. Overwatch is requesting access, I’m modulating your voice,” John explained, Oliver nodded even though he knew Dig couldn’t see him.

“And how did the Arrow manage to get an invitation to Malcolm Meryln’s diner party. I mean I had an agent in there, two actually, but they were evacuated. So kudos to you,” a young woman’s voice joined the frequency.

“We can talk about my methods,” Oliver paused to take out another two guards, cracking one’s head into the wall and choking the other. “When I am not trying to manage a hostage situation,” he hissed and Overwatch hummed in agreement.

“Why are we bothered about these rebels again?” the voice of the woman he met joined the discussion.

“Because this is only going to bring down scrutiny on us. Malcolm is out of the building and there is no way Malcolm will trade anything for any of these people,” John explained.

“Even Tommy,” Oliver hissed, kicking a gun out of one rebel’s hands and pistol whipping him.

“Tommy Merlyn is still in there? God damn,” John cursed. Tommy was the most at risk here; Malcolm didn’t care about his son enough to jeopardise his plans and Tommy would die when Malcolm refused their demands. Oliver would never let that happen.

“Why do we care about the Meryln spawn?” the woman in white asked.

“He is a friend to the cause,” Oliver snapped in response but footsteps ruined his tirade.

“Go check it out. There are five men not responding,” five men rounded the corner after coming up the stairs only to be joined by the two remaining snipers. Seven heavily armed rebels, there was no way he could take out seven without drawing the attention of the men still on the ground.

“Arsenal and Canary are on the roof, I’m round the back with Overwatch’s sidekick,” John stated but Oliver couldn’t risk replying, the group were rapidly approaching his hiding spot.

“You have an agent called Canary, we have an agent called Canary,” Overwatch chirped.

“Arrow, hum if they are near you,” John stated, gathering why Oliver wasn’t replying. Oliver hummed quietly, cursing in his head as they stopped just a few feet away.

“How many are there on the lower level?” John asked. Oliver hummed three times. “We can’t breach until Lance does. There’s no access through the roof and we can’t risk exposing ourselves to the police perimeter. I’m sorry mate but you’re on your own.” Oliver knew what he had to do. He had to give them a reason to want to take him alive and start hostage negotiations. Which meant he had to give them someone that Malcolm might think of paying for. Also known as the CEO of Queen Consolidated, Malcolm’s biggest supporter and his biggest technology firm. If Oliver went down then it was likely Queen Consolidated would suffer greatly. But hell if he was going down without a fight.

 

Oliver stepped out of the shadows and quickly shot down taking out three of the guards defending the hostages. “Don’t worry,” Oliver hissed before switching the feed just back to John as he fought of the seven men on the balcony. The hostages screamed as Oliver threw a man over the balcony, taking out another rebel in the landing. His priority had to be getting the hostages out of the line of fire then his team could bust in. “When the hostages run out, you get in. When you do tell them all the Arrow is chasing down the leader who managed to escape,” Oliver explained, panting as he tried to hold his own. Oliver managed to kick one of the rebels in the way of the others to shoot down the two remaining watching the captives. They all stumbled to their feet and thankfully Tommy took charge, urging them all to run for the back door. Oliver shot one of the rebels in the knee but another two were able to pin his arms back and knock the gun over the railing. “Well this is a pleasant surprise. Oliver Queen delivering himself into our arms,” one of the mask figures laughed, so Oliver spat in his face; that earnt him a bruised jaw and his vision swimming. John and the team should be coming in any minute and this would all be wrapped up.

“Police!” Captain Lance yelled as the cops flooded the ballroom.

“Get him out of here,” the rebel growled and Oliver restarted his struggles while the two men handcuffed his hands behind his back. A gun thumped into the back of his head and the world turned black as he fell to the floor. Overwatch was shouting in his ear but his mouth couldn’t form the necessary words.

 

“I can’t believe we lost the Arrow on my watch!” Felicity screamed, slamming a fist down on the table before yelping and rubbing the sore spot on her hand.

“It’s not your fault. He was in there on his own against about twenty guys. I still don’t know how he got in there when Thea was escorted out by the Queen security,” Sara tried to console Felicity. She heard about the gala attack and hurried back to Felicity’s apartment only to find her friend beating herself up about allowing Starling’s favourite vigilante to be kidnapped.

“And why would rebels kidnap the king of the rebels?” Felicity replied, Sara had no answer to that. “I think we should join up with Team Arrow,” she continued with sigh and Sara nodded.

“We can’t do this alone and it sounds like Team Arrow might need our help.”

 

Felicity, Sara and Thea stood outside an old abandoned power station about to knock on the door. Thea was playing with her sleeve nervously and Sara was clenching and unclenching her fists. The two vigilantes were really uncomfortable out of their costumes but that had been part of the arrangement. Felicity had set up a search trying to find the rebel’s and an idea of where they could have taken the Arrow. Then she told Team Arrow they had decided to join forces; she had arranged for them all to meet at Team Arrow’s base with no costumes and complete truths. “We can do this team,” Felicity nodded and Sara thumped on the door. It buzzed and clicked open showing a set of rickety steel stairs. “Well this isn’t ominous at all,” Felicity whispered, she talked when she was nervous. The trio all looked at each other before walking down into the base. Thea and Sara gasped as they laid eyes on Team Arrow and everyone just started. Team Arrow was one of Verdant’s bartenders; the head of Oliver Queen’s security and Sara’s elder sister. “Laurel,” Sara squeaked staring at her sister.

“Roy,” Thea stated in the same pitch.

“I, I,” Felicity stammered, glancing around her but her attention was always drawn back to the trio stood there.

“Well this is a surprise,” John broke the gawping silence.

“Sara I can’t believe you are involved in this!” Laurel screamed at her sister and John was regretting breaking the silence.

“I can’t believe you are involved in this,” Sara shouted back, the two sisters glaring at each other. “Does dad know?” Sara asked, Felicity knew Sara had been trying to keep her father out of this business and if Laurel had dragged him into this Sara would either storm out or kick someone’s ass.

“No, I wanted to keep him out of this,” Laurel nodded and it clicked in Felicity’s mind.

“That’s why the hunt for the Arrow kept on stalling, because you are District Attorney,” Felicity explained, bringing a tense smile to Laurel’s face.

“Thea, it’s risky you being involved in this. You’re in too close,” John tried to rationalise with Thea but she was having none of it.

“I am just close enough. It is because of me we got access to Merlyn’s servers!” she argued back.

“We can talk about all this later but there’s one last thing, who is the Arrow?” Sara stated, having calmed down slightly after her outburst.

“I think you all might want to sit down,” Roy frowned, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 

“Who trained you Oliver?” the rebel leader asked, squatting in front of his bound captive. Oliver had woken up tied to a chair in what looked like a penthouse apartment; certainly not the sort of place he expected this unknown rebel group to act out of. His hands were cuffed tightly together round the back of the chair and even with breaking his thumb they would be a struggle to get out of. His ankles were attached to the chair with zip ties and so standing up was not going to work. The only way would be to somehow break the wooden chair but it would need a lot of force to get his arms free, force that he couldn’t muster without levering with his feet. He was well and truly stuck. It was up to the team now.

“My bodyguard thought I should be able to defend myself after my kidnapping,” Oliver replied, tilting his head inquisitively as he tried to take in his surroundings.

“He taught you very well,” the rebel nodded.

“I’ll make sure to pass on your regards when I next see him,” Oliver sassed back and received a punch to the jaw for his trouble. There was a fine line to dance here; after fighting the rebels would know he wouldn’t sit quietly, but he didn’t want to aggravate them so they decided to kill him instead of negotiating.

“Only if your benevolent ruler pays up,” the leader replied, striding away. “We’ll send the video in an hour. Have fun,” he shut the door, and the room fell into silence. Before Oliver could produce another witty retort, pain coursed through his body.

 

“What the!” Thea screamed when John explained the situation. “My brother, CEO of Malcolm’s biggest supporting company, is the Arrow. When did he learn how to fight like that? He was lost on a deserted island for god’s sake!” Thea continued to rant as Team Arrow sat there patiently.

“Sara learnt how to fight when the gambit sunk,” Roy stated but was shot down with simultaneous glares from the whole of Team Overwatch.

“I was marooned with the League of Assassins not on an island!” Sara retorted back, “and before you say anything I would know if Oliver had been there!” she added.

“He says he wasn’t alone on that island and he wasn’t always on that island. We don’t know much and it is not our place to tell you anyway,” Diggle explained begrudgingly. “You can interrogate him as much as you want when we get him back. Of course he can’t reveal he is fighting for the rebels as the rebels won’t trust him and he will lose Merlyn’s trust,” he continued, turning to the computer systems. 

“What on earth is this?” Felicity screeched with more shock then the Arrow identity reveal. “The poor babies!” she shouted, hurrying over to the computers and sinking into the chair.

“None of us are technologically skilled,” Laurel stated and Felicity scoffed.           

“Understatement of the year, I should have you all arrested for abuse!” Felicity snarled before cooing over the computers and fixing the systems Oliver had hastily built after their last move.

“I guess that means you are on board?” Roy asked but Felicity was already absorbed in hunting down the missing vigilante.

 

An hour later, Felicity, Sara and Roy were the only ones remaining in the Arrow cave. Thea had been called back to the mansion to wait out the ransom message with her family. Diggle had gone with her as the Queen’s security and Laurel wanted to be on the scene as the District Attorney. If Oliver really was as close to Malcolm Merlyn as he thought he was then they should have no issues, Merlyn would pay the ransom and they would get the Arrow back. Felicity still wanted to have all avenues open in case anything went wrong with the plan. “So how did you get into the world of vigilantism?” Roy questioned, picking up a towel to dry the sweat out of his hair; the bartender hated standing still and Felicity had sent him to work out so he would stop leaning over her shoulder.

“I am a retired assassin, helping people seemed like the next step,” Sara smiled threateningly, sharping her sword on the grinder Oliver used to make his Arrows. This seemed to have the desired effect on Roy and he stepped away towards Felicity.

“And what about you Blondie?” Roy asked, stirring Felicity from the depths of concentration.

“I saw what Merlyn was doing to this city and wanted to stop it,” Felicity murmured, her attention still on the CCTV footage she had grabbed from the gala. She had wiped it as soon as she had hacked and seen. Oliver Queen truly was the Arrow, he fought like a man possessed and somehow managed to free the hostages while fighting off six trained killers. It was impressive. And if the police saw it then they would make the connection Felicity had. There were no lead on who these men were; Roy had reached out to all of his contacts and none of the groups they knew had mounted an effort like this or had the arms capabilities. Roy’s phone buzzed and the noise meant something in the back of Felicity’s mind but she was just too focused.

“They’ve got the ransom message. Thea’s sent it on the encrypted server,” Roy stated, Sara strode over and leaned over Felicity’s shoulder as she played it. Oliver was sat, tied tightly to a chair with his head hanging forwards limp. It was still easy to see it was him with the scars and tattoos coating his exposed chest. The more concerning fact was the newly forming cuts and bruises littered over the top. It seemed the rebels didn’t like the fact their prize had fought back and caused the death and capture of some of their agents. A figure stepped into the frame with his face off the top of the screen. “We have Mr Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Consolidated. If you want his safe return, then come to the address at the bottom of the screen in at oh seven hundred in two days with $5 million and with Malcolm Merlyn out of power,” the headless body demanded and they were just left with a still of Oliver’s body and the address. They got the fateful text from Thea: He’s not paying.

 

It was expected when they had the audacity to ask for Merlyn to stand down but it still hit everyone hard when Malcolm explicitly said he would not pay any ransom. Thea was the most effected; when it had been revealed that Thea was Malcolm’s daughter he had taken Oliver under his wing as well. If he wouldn’t pay the ransom or even pretend to give up his throne for Oliver then there was no way he would do it for Thea. Which scared her, she was a target just by sharing his blood and her father wouldn’t do anything to save her. It had been decided that they would pretend that they were gathering the money and preparing for Malcolm’s abdication; however that only gave them until the night before. Plus Thea was commanded not to leave Queen Mansion and Diggle was forced to guard the Queen family just in case of another attack. That left Felicity, Sara, Roy and Laurel to find Oliver and get him out of there before it was too late. The main issue was, they had no idea where they could be holding Oliver. Felicity brought up the hostage tape on all the screens around her. It was their best shot to narrow down locations, as soon as Thea’s text had arrived, Roy suited up and went to explore his underground networks to try and find someone who might know even the slightest bit of information about their opponents. None of Team Arrow had interacted with this rebel contingent before which was strange in itself. Most commonly any new kids on the block would come to the team for aid and endorsement or they made big waves, like Overwatch, and so Team Arrow would make their investigations. It worried Laurel and was probably worrying Oliver too. If there was this radical group out there then what else was lurking in Starling City’s shadows. But that was not the concern of the moment.

 

Laurel and Sara had joined Felicity at the bank of computers trying to piece together all the information about where Oliver was being held in the short timeframe they had before the rebels realised Malcolm would not concede. The window behind Oliver was blacked out to give them no clue of where he was but the light was natural and bright. That made them think he was high up but it would be hard for someone to sneak the CEO of the largest company in the country into a high location unless it was abandoned. However in Malcolm’s rule there were a large number of buildings in the city that had fallen into disrepair; Felicity pulled up all the lists of abandoned buildings she could but even narrowing them down by height there were still far too many for three people to search even if they had just under two days. They needed to narrow it down. A shrill beep startled the three assembled vigilantes and a deep red box appeared in the bottom left corner on Felicity’s screen. “Roy’s turned on his distress signal,” Laurel frowned pulling up Arsenal’s tracking data and patched them into his comms unit. “Arsenal, report,” Laurel exclaimed through the microphone as the computer honed in on Roy’s location in the Glades.

“Merlyn’s men are increasing the patrols in the Glades on the hunt for Queen,” Roy panted and the thud of footsteps echoed through the lair. “They spotted me, I’m going underground tonight,” he continued, the tracking dot twisting and turning through the alleyways the Glades native knew like the back of his hand. “Sorry guys,” he apologised and turned off the connection.

“Going out there to get him will only draw more attention to his location. We have safehouses where he can lay low,” Laurel explained. And now there were three. They had to orchestrate a rescue from somewhere they didn’t know with only three and one of them couldn’t even fight, against a militia. This was just going swimmingly.

 

Felicity found something. It had taken her twenty four hours, no sleep and coffee and red bull shots but she had something. One of the abandoned buildings that she had listed was using an abnormal amount of electricity but there was no work being done their or people living there anymore. It was just a hunch but it was the best they had. “Suit up,” Felicity grinned after briefing Sara and Laurel. They had no idea what security and manpower the duo would face but they only had twenty four hours to get Oliver out of there. Felicity drew up all the security cameras in the surrounding area, looking for heat signatures inside the building. There were two on the bottom floor but she couldn’t see any higher. They had planned this well.

“We’re on route,” Sara spoke through the speakers in the lair, the whooshing of air blurring her words slightly showing she was on the motorbike racing through the streets.

“Two guards on the lower floor guarding the lift, odd for an abandoned block of flats,” Felicity replied, she was watching the CCTV footage after the abduction of the Arrow. A deep blue van raced into the bottom floor garage a few hours before the ransom video; that must be the van holding Oliver. It must have taken a lot to keep the Arrow subdued as they travelled across town into the ever expanding dilapidated area of the city. The heat vision footage showed Laurel and Sara unlocking the side door with more force than finesse and then taking out the two guards.

“Overwatch we have a problem. This security is way higher than we anticipated. Every door from this lobby is finger print locked and soon they will notice the cameras are looped,” Sara explained. Felicity already had the systems open when she looped the cameras but fingerprint locks were an entirely different ball game. Their coding was much more complex and had layers that Felicity needed more firepower to get through.

“I can’t do this from here, I need to get closer to piggyback off their wifi,” Felicity mused, ignoring the angry arguments from both Lance sisters.

“You can’t do this Felicity, you have no training and they will know you are there,” Sara exclaimed but Felicity was shrugging on a bulletproof vest and trying to select an appropriate fire arm. Felicity had never needed to know about guns before, Oliver had never taught her, but there was no way she was wandering into this fire fight armed only with her wits.

 

Felicity pulled up her little bug next to the building in question. The security room was in the basement but she could hijack the lift systems from outside and remotely open the doors. It was enough to get Sara and Laurel moving as they could climb the lift shaft but she would need more control as they got closer to where Oliver was being held. “Okay the locks on the doors are down,” Felicity commented, Sara just grunted in reply. She was still angry about the whole driving into danger thing.

“We’re moving up,” Laurel hissed and Felicity took her chance. The two experienced fighters had cleared the bottom floor and Felicity just hoped they hadn’t thought to guard the basement and they Felicity could slip in unnoticed before the cameras came back up. She jimmied the lock on the stairs door and jogged down holding the gun like she had seen people do in movies. Stepping round the corner, she spotted the room that they needed but it was guarded. One guard stood between her and the next step of the mission. She could do this; she just had to channel her inner Sara Lance. Prowling down the corridor, Felicity focused on keeping her footsteps as light and even as she could. It was a gods send that she had gone to the liar in converse this morning. He turned and she dived into the shadows, but in the haste her gun clattered to the floor. Swearing under her breath, Felicity watched as the guard heard the metallic clanging and came to investigate. He slid his gun out of his holster, finger itching over the trigger as he got closer and closer. Felicity did the only thing she could think of in that moment; she jumped on him. The next few moments passed in a blur and even hours after the incident, Felicity could not explain exactly what happened. All she knew was that somehow she over powered him and then he was on the floor unconscious. But there was no time to celebrate her victory, nor think about the consequences of those actions.

 

“I’m through, the cameras are still looped and there are not any locks that can stop us now,” Felicity whispered into the headset as she leant back in the chair in front of all the security panels.

“Thank god my arms are killing me,” Laurel complained and Felicity opened the lift doors slowly. There was no one within sight of the lift but she could see where Oliver was being held, he was not in a good way but he should be able to help them get out of the building.

“The Queen is on the east side, five men, Surprise is still on the table,” Felicity explained, she loved using codenames on these missions. It also helped conceal their identities from anyone that may be listening in on any conversations.

 

“Roger that,” Laurel replied, the two sisters pulling themselves up out of the lift shaft and prowling like lionesses towards their prey. Using the dismal lighting and Felicity’s security prowess they managed to slink within striking distance of the guard round Oliver. One was sat in front of two laptops, watching Felicity’s fake cameras and the account that the money should be being transferred into. The only sound was Oliver’s laboured breathing. Someone was going to need to help him out which was going to be a bit of an issue. Sara was relying on the Arrow’s help on the way out.

“We need a distraction Overwatch,” Sara hissed. It took a minute or so but the lights flickered before erupting in sparks and staying off. As the bulbs exploded, Sara and Laurel jumped into action. Two of the men were unconscious before they could even react but the other two guards were more prepared, opening fire on the two martial arts specialists who dived to cover before any of the bullets hit their mark. Sara nudged her sister and gestured to split to the wings. On the count of three, they ran to the side and tried to make their forms as small as possible to avoid the hail of gunfire. As expected the gunmen each took a Lance sister but the man in front of the computers had different concerns. He seemed unfazed by the arrival of the vigilantes and busied himself on removing Oliver from the chair he was tied to and, with a gun pressed to Oliver’s side, pushed him forwards with a stumble towards the back stairs. His hands were yanked back behind him in the right handcuffs and if he struggled the bullet would end his life before he could make it out of the cuffs. Sara tried to make it towards him but as soon as she tried to move towards the stairs, bullets ricocheted off the concrete.

 

“Felicity, I hate to ask you to do this but we have no choice. Oliver is being taken down the back stairs. We need a distraction, but not one that will make the rogue shoot,” Sara explained calmly, too calmly for Felicity to like what she was about to suggest. “You need to get the gun and intercept them. Just hold out the gun and act like a TV cop,” Sara continued.

“I can’t do that. I don’t know how to shoot someone. Sneaking yes, direct confrontation no,” Felicity argued but if Sara suggested this there must be no other choice.

“You won’t need to fire. Oliver just needs a moment’s distraction to be able to incapacitate the man holding him,” Sara reasoned with Felicity.

“Okay, but if I die I am haunting your ass. Not literally your ass, your general vicinity but it will not be pleasant,” Felicity babbled as she coded the systems onto loop and reinforced the firewalls. The gun sat on the table next to the keyboard, taunting her. With a deep breath and trying to take her mind off the possible scenarios that ended in her death or Oliver’s death or sometimes both, Felicity picked up the gun and broke into a jog. According to the CCTV cameras they were now on the sixth floor, unable to move quickly due to Oliver’s injuries and blood loss. She might be able to intercept them on the second floor if she blocked off the stairs to funnel them along the corridor. It would involve a lot of running and luck but it was the best plan. Over her headset she could hear Sara and Laurel struggling with the two remaining gun men but they could look after themselves. Running up the stairs, all the worst case scenarios flashed through her mind but that wouldn’t help. Her mum always said thinking of what could happen will only make those things happen. Using the fire axe she tore of the wall, Felicity locked the door shut. It wouldn’t withstand a large amount of pressure but it should be enough for them to give up and take another route.

 

Felicity was waiting on the doorway of a room off the main second floor corridor. Oliver and the rebel leader should be there soon and her hand was beginning to shake. It was all beginning to sink in as the sound of her heart drummed in her ears. Sara and Laurel had managed to take one of the remaining men down but the other was guarding the way out with a machine gun. They would be able to fight through but it was all on Felicity until then. Laboured breathing and heavy footsteps echoed off the damp walls as the rebel leader pushed Oliver through the double doors and he stumbled but managing to right himself. Blood was seeping through the thin fabric of his white shirt from a wound over his ribs and his face was covered in a wide variety of different colours of bruise. The main concern for their escape was his limp, he was barefoot and one ankle looked very swollen. A broken ankle would not help them move very quickly and Felicity was not strong enough to support his hulking form. Everything slowed as she stepped out in front of them with the gun raised and levelled at chest height. The rebel looked up and startled at Felicity’s appearance.

“You fools, he is the one destroying this city and you chase us! We are the protectors of this city!” he snarled, pulling Oliver against his chest and pressing the revolver against the billionaire’s temple.

“You are going about this the wrong way,” Felicity pleaded, trying to stop her hands from shaking. Oliver’s eyes pierced through her but they were dull and unfocused. Sara had said Oliver would be able to help her. She didn’t know what to do if Oliver couldn’t get himself out of this.

“Without him, Queen Consolidated will fall. Without his main backer Malcolm Merlyn will be weaker,” the rebel continued, he inched slowly towards Felicity with Oliver as a human shield. A hoarse, strained laugh tore out of Oliver’s abused throat.

“Merlyn cares for no-one,” he croaked, it actually sounded a lot like his Arrow voice. Later Felicity would have to think out the effort it must take him to put on that voice. “I die. I get replaced,” Oliver’s eyes fluttered closed but he was still conscious.

“You are a symbol Oliver Queen, a symbol that is about to die,” however Oliver had something to say about that, as the rebel leader tries to inch closer to Felicity he planted his feet on the floor. He dropped down to a squat and used his body weight to fling the rebel over his should flat on the floor. As he flew his grip loosened on the gun and Oliver somehow plucked it out of the air and before Felicity could react the gun was pointed straight at the dazed kidnapper. Now she saw the Arrow in him. “Thank you for your help,” Oliver croaked, looking up at Felicity with those icy blue eyes. “Now tell me why you are here.”

 

Oliver was taken straight to the hospital as soon as he managed to hobble out of the building and call the Starling City Police Department. Felicity managed to hack into his medical records and found that he had a broken ankle, three broken ribs, severe bruising around his neck and wrists and multiple lacerations. Laurel, Diggle and Thea were frequent visitors to his bed side being the only ones who were close to Oliver Queen not just the Arrow. Sara and Thea were still trying to wrap their minds around that fact the playboy delinquent they both knew was actually the Starling City Vigilante. But Felicity knew, she had seen it in his eyes when he overpowered his captor. Oliver Queen was a killer, and that didn’t scare her as much as it should. “He wants to see you,” Thea stated, breaking Felicity out of her thoughts with a jump.

“Who?” Felicity asked, pretending she hadn’t been cyber stalking Thea’s brother.

“Prince William, who do you think?” Thea exclaimed.

“The sarcasm isn’t necessary Thea,” Felicity sighed, sipping on the slightly cold coffee that was placed next to her screen.

“He remembered you from QC and wants to talk about Overwatch,” Thea continued and it was clear that the Queen stubbornness was genetic.

“I didn’t do anything,” Felicity argued.

“You saved his life Fliss, let him have the chance to thank you for it,” Thea stated with a shrug.

 

Felicity found herself trying to get past the Queen security that was posted outside Oliver’s hospital room. She was hoping Diggle would be present but apparently even the Spartan needed to eat and sleep sometime. “Miss Smoak, I am sorry but I can’t let you in. I have a list and you aren’t on it,” Rob argued, clearly annoyed by the short blonde who was refusing to leave.

“Rob, let her in!” Oliver shouted from inside, his voice was still rough but nowhere near as bad as it was the night they broke him out.

“Yes sir,” Rob sighed, pushing open the door for Felicity to enter. There was no going back now. Oliver was sat in the plush armchair near the window when Felicity stepped into the luxury hospital room. Nothing but the best for the Queen heir. Rob lingered in the doorway but was quickly dismissed by Oliver.

“I wanted to say thank you. Laurel and Sara both say that you were the mastermind behind my rescue,” Oliver nodded, offering her a chair across from him.

“I just helped, Sara and Laurel did the hard work,” Felicity argued.

“We’ll just have to agree to disagree,” Oliver shrugged, they fell into a soft silence. Felicity knew if she started speaking then she wouldn’t be able to stop and that was not a good impression to make on her boss. “I assume you realise that no one can know about this Miss Smoak,” he stated as if this was just a casual conversation between two old friends.

“Oh I know, of course it wouldn’t do for Mr Merlyn to know how we spend our nights. Because it’s not just you it’s me too and I really like having my head attached to my body and it would be a shame for you to lose your head, I like your head and I am going to stop talking in three, two, one,” Felicity tried to breath calmly as she wished that she could just evaporate out of the hospital room.

“I think we are going to work well together Felicity,” Oliver smiled.

 

“Morning Miss Smoak, Mr Queen is waiting in your office,” Felicity’s secretary chirped as Felicity walked along the executive floor. It had been a couple of months since the Arrow ordeal and things were looking up for the vigilante team. Having Oliver and Laurel on her side meant it was much easier to gather the dossier of information on Merlyn’s illegal dealings. They had also worked on the image of Oliver Queen. He was primed to be the one to gain the favour of the public and overthrow Merlyn when the time was right. It was all coming together.

“Thank you Ellen,” Felicity smiled, shutting the door behind her and watching Oliver sat on her desk swinging his legs aimlessly.

“Now why do I have the honour of your company today Mr Queen?” Felicity sighed with a jokey roll of her eyes.

“Well my friend is producing an energy drink and I need to know the ingredients. I’m very particular about what I put in my body,” Oliver smiled, holding out a syringe. Ellen was discrete but they still liked to avoid talk about their evening activities while at work.

“You don’t say,” Felicity murmured before clamping her mouth shut at Oliver’s laugh.

“Just find out what’s in it for me,” Oliver asked and kissed Felicity’s cheek. “I’ll see you tonight,” he whispers before leaving to get back to work. A blush spread across Felicity’s face as she turned to get to work. No rest for the weary.


End file.
